


Рай

by captainhook



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: A Very Sterek Summer Fest 2020, Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, M/M, One-Shot, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:22:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25734265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainhook/pseuds/captainhook
Summary: Стайлз не хотел возвращаться в Бейкон Хиллс. Он хотел остаться в бунгало-раю, куда Дерек его затащил.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Рай

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Paradise](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25646497) by [DarkJediQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen). 



Лучи солнца на его лице заставили Стайлза подвинуться туда, где они не были бы на его лице, но когда он это сделал, то обнаружил, что кровать снова пуста. Он простонал, прежде чем решить, что проснуться до конца было бы лучшей идеей. Он прошипел, однако, только тогда, когда он лёг на синяк на его бедре. Стайлз сбросил одеяло с кровати и посмотрел на своё обнажённое тело. Он мог видеть синяки в форме отпечаток рук, которые Дерек оставил на нём прошлой ночью, когда они занимались сексом. Он простонал, располагая свою руку поверх одного.

Дерек был агрессивен прошлой ночью, и Стайлз любил это. Ему нравилось, когда Дерек не относился к нему, как будто он был тонким фарфором и очень хрупким. Стайлз просто ещё не понял, что послужило причиной прошлой ночи, но он собирался выяснить это. Всегда была какая-то причина. Первый раз, когда Дерек сделал это, он понял, что любит Стайлза, даже несмотря на то, что они встречались всего лишь год. Потом была первая ночь, когда Стайлз остался на ночь, когда он вернулся из университета и готовился к новой работе. Потом, когда Стайлз переехал к нему. Всегда была причина, Стайлз просто должен был её понять.

Стайлз схватил свои плавки и выскользнул на утреннее солнце, прежде чем повернуть к пляжу и спуститься туда. Было тепло, несмотря на ранний час. Бунгало, в котором они находились, было на частном пляже, где никого не было на хорошем расстоянии. Они воспользовались этим в первую ночь, когда Стайлз заставил Дерека скакать на нём. Заходящее солнце за спиной Дерека окружало его, и когда он получал удовольствие от члена Стайлза, чувствовалось и выглядело это чертовски хорошо.

Одеяло было разложено и готово, чтобы есть завтрак, когда они оба были готовы. Еда служила простыми вещами, как это было каждый день с тех пор, как они прибыли сюда — больше фруктов, чем чего-либо ещё. Там также были хрустящие вафли, которые они купили в магазине, которые помогали их наполнить. Они были хороши при комнатной температуре, и Дерек нашёл хороший сироп, в который можно макать их.

Дерек заканчивал свой утренний заплыв. Это было главной причиной, по которой он арендовал частный пляж для них с небольшим шансом, что кто-то напорется на них. Он плавал дольше и чертовски быстрее, чем люди могли бы, и Дерек хотел быть самим собой, пока они были в отпуске. Стайлз веселился, Дерек расслаблялся, это было лучшее, о чем они могли просить в долгосрочной перспективе в отпуске. Стайлз спустился на край пляжа, где был большой камень, на который он мог залезть и сесть там, где вода могла брызгать его водой с каждой восходящей волной. Сюда он садился, чтобы наблюдать за Дереком каждое утро, когда он просыпался после того, как его любовник уже покинул кровать, чтобы делать это. Он засмеялся, когда Дерек оттолкнулся от камня и нырнул в воду, как дельфин, выпрыгивающий из воды. Стайлз прижал ноги к груди и положил голову на колени. Он улыбнулся, когда Дерек направился к нему, как только увидел его на камне. Дерек остановился у подножия камня, вытягивая свою руку и кладя её на ногу Стайлза.

— Ты поспал подольше.

— Ну, ты можешь винить себя в этом. Ты вымотал меня прошлой ночью, а потом разбудил меня снова, трахая мои вещи. Мне нужно было выспаться.

У Дерека была улыбка на лице, которая говорила Стайлзу, что он чертовски самодовольный после того, что только что сказал Стайлз.

— Я почти закончил. Не хочешь присоединиться? Мы можем доплыть до буя, а потом вернуться и позавтракать.

Стайлз кивнул головой, прежде чем встать. Дерек был там, чтобы помочь ему спуститься в воду, чтобы он не поскользнулся на мокром камне. Он схватил Дерека за руки и медленно спустился. Вода была теплой, и это было потрясающе. Дерек приблизился к нему, как только он оказался в воде. Он положил свою голову ему на грудь и улыбался, когда Дерек тянул его с собой подальше от берега. Когда они были в своей обычной точке старта, Дерек отпустил его, и Стайлз отступил, чтобы они не ударили друг друга во время плавания.

Стайлз любил это, играть в воде, но только когда они были вдвоем: он и Дерек. Он очень хотел бассейн, который думал построить Дерек. Да, они были достаточно близки к пляжу, чтобы добраться до него и обратно за день, если они хотели. Но было что-то особенное в том, что они могли просто проснуться и немного поплавать, чтобы поприветствовать день. Он сказал Дереку, что он сумасшедший, потому что хотел его, но после этого хотел его примерно столько же, сколько и Хейл, если не больше.

Дерек, как всегда, выиграл псевдо-гонку, но у него было много преимуществ, которые привели к лёгкой победе. Он стоял на пляже, когда Стайлз остановился. Он сделает еще несколько кругов, пока Дерек будет готовить завтрак, потому что он дольше спал. Дерек пошел это делать, как только Стайлз начал поворачивать обратно к морю. Дерек рассмеялся и отправился на пляж, туда, где было одеяло, чтобы разложить его и дать им возможность прилечь, если они захотят, после еды.

Стайлз закончил свой круг, когда увидел, что у Дерека все готово и он лег на одеяло на бок. Стайлз взял полотенце, которое Дерек оставил на краю камня. Оно не было мокрым, по причине чего он и высушил себя, как смог. К счастью, у него был хороший загар, от бега с Дереком в Бейкон Хиллс и от того, что он делал все, что он делал, чтобы оставаться в форме, поэтому ему не нужно было беспокоиться о том, что он сгорит. Он бросил полотенце на тот, который Дерек использовал, чтобы высушиться, прежде чем сесть на одеяло, которое было разложено. Он обнаружил, что завтрак был смесью вещей. Почти всё, что осталось с прошлого раза, когда они ходили в магазин. Это была хорошая смесь, и Стайлз взял вилку, чтобы попробовать ананас. Он был сладкий и сочный, и когда парень откусил кусочек, он почувствовал, как сок течёт по его подбородку. Он облизал все, что мог, и это заставило Дерека рычать. Стайлз узнал, что Дерек запал на подбородок и шею Стайлза, и эти вещи сводили его с ума. Он засмеялся, увидя, что Дерек выглядел так, будто он спорил о том, стоит ли ему закрыть дистанцию между ними и облизать его.

Обычно Стайлз был бы не против, но у него были другие планы насчет того, что они будут делать, когда завтрак закончится. Сначала им нужно было поесть, или они бы забыли это сделать и просто занимались бы сексом. Они сделали это вторым утром, и это не было хорошо для них обоих. Стайлз был настолько уставшим и он так наелся во время обеда, что они валялись вокруг, как грустные комки, весь день.

— Готов отправиться домой сегодня? — спросил Дерек.

— Да, но также и нет. Я скучаю по нашей кровати. Я скучаю по папе, но я никогда не хочу уходить отсюда.

— Да, я понимаю. Я согласен со всем, что ты сказал, но я также скучаю по тому, как наш дом пахнет нами. Это место сейчас хорошо пахнет, но тут не так много именно нас. Я чувствую запах уборщицы и немного того, кто арендовал это место раньше, но это не так уж плохо. Я также скучаю по Стае.

— Ну, я скучаю по некоторым из Стаи, — сказал Стайлз.

Дерек посмеялся, схватил одну из вафель и разделил ее на кусочки, чтобы макать в сироп. Стайлз посмотрел на него и улыбнулся. Завтрак обычно был тихим и они оба умирали с голоду после купания. Стайлз улыбался, смотря на то, как капля сиропа делает ставку на свободу на подбородке Дерека. Дерек схватил мокрую тряпку, которая была на дальней части одеяла, чтобы вытереть его. Дерек вручил Стайлзу тарелку с последними кусочками фруктов, и Стайлз с радостью принял её. Он любил фрукты на завтрак; он подсел на них из-за Дерека, так как он много их ел в детстве.

Не смотря вниз, Стайлз схватил последний кусок ананаса и откусил его. Он остановился, когда был на полпути, потому что было что-то твердое, чего коснулись его губы. Он отодвинулся назад с кусочком фрукта во рту, посмотрел на кусок в руках и обнаружил, что в нём было что-то металлическое и блестящее. Стайлз смотрел на это что-то, и потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы понять, что это кольцо. Он думал, что это ошибка, но оно было там, и это не было бы ошибкой с тем, как глубоко кольцо было расположено в фрукте. Он посмотрел на Дерека, который глядел на него с улыбкой на губах.

— И что бы ты сделал, если бы я попробовал откусить кусок побольше?

— Ты никогда так не делаешь. Ты никогда не ешь больше половины, так что я положил его в центр. — Дерек наклонился поближе, вынул кольцо из фрукта и погрузил его в стакан воды, который он пил. Он потряс его, а затем высушил на одеяле, прежде чем взять Стайлза за руку, которая была на его коленях, где он сидел и ел. Он не лежал так часто, как Дерек. Дерек надел кольцо ему на палец, только до первого сустава.

— Стайлз, окажешь ли ты мне честь стать моим мужем?

— Да, — сказал Стайлз.

Дерек надел кольцо до самого основания пальца, прежде чем оседлать Стайлза, садясь на его колени, и поцеловать его. Было приятно, теплота Дерека на нём. Стайлз крепко обхватил его руками, чтобы Дерек никуда не ушел. Он пытался показать свои эмоции в поцелуе. Дерек не любил яркие вещи, но предложение было идеально для него. Как в первый раз, когда Дерек пригласил его на свидание. Это было неожиданно, но Стайлз знал, что он не шутил. Это звучало честно и прямо. Это было началом чего-то большего для них обоих, но им не нужно было относиться к этому, как к чему-то иному, кроме того, чем это являлось их переходом к следующему этапу. У них обоих были романтические моменты, но Стайлзу нравились маленькие вещи, которые Дерек делал для него, например то, как он убеждается, что его кофе всегда в доме и что Стайлз всегда помнит, что надо есть, даже когда он очень занят работой. Стайлз заботился о том, чтобы Дерек всегда знал, что его любят, и давал ему всю возможную любовь, даже если это было простое прикосновение к плечу.

— Да ты же просто огромный душка, — сказал Стайлз, когда Дерек наконец-то закончил поцелуй.

— Так что ты думаешь о том, чтобы разместить это на Фейсбуке? — спросил Дерек.

— Что?

— Я подумал, что солнце всё ещё поднимается, и мы могли бы сделать хорошую фотографию с твоей рукой в моей, расположив её так, чтобы было видно кольцо, и затем опубликовать это. Потом мы можем игнорировать наши телефоны, пока не вернёмся в Бейкон Хиллс.

Стайлз смеялся, потому что это был типичный Дерек. Они сделали что-то вроде этого, когда Дерек пригласил его на свидание. Стайлз никому не сказал о свидании, так как не хотел, чтобы кто-то из них вмешивался. Он был рад этому, потому что, когда Стайлз выложил фотографию своего стола, в ресторане, где они были, и большая часть Дерека была видна, комментарии поста, который он опубликовал, были заполнены членами Стаи, которые спрашивали о его одежде. Он получил несколько сообщений от некоторых из Стаи о том, что у него были проблемы из-за того, что он не сказал им, чтобы они могли его нарядить. Только они сделали это в групповом чате, и поэтому Дерек увидел это и устроил грубое пробуждение для Стаи в тот момент, когда они появились для тренировок на следующий день. Дерек прочитал им лекцию о предубеждении и о том, что он не хочет видеть их ни в одной части их отношений, если их не спросили об их мнениях. Лидия всё время ругалась, но в конце концов смягчилась.

Дерек пригласил его на свидание, основываясь на том, кто он, а не на том, во что он был одет. Ему нравилось, что Стайлз не заботился о моде и тому подобном и просто носил то, что ему нравилось и в чем ему было комфортно. Ему нравился Стайлз в клетчатой и фланелевой одежде и джинсах, которые не показывали его ценные качества.

— Давай сделаем это. — Стайлз схватил телефон и дождался, пока Дерек повернется правильно, прежде чем сесть к нему на колени. Он отдал телефон Дереку, а Стайлз протянул руку. Дереку понадобилось несколько минут, чтобы найти нужный угол, а потом всё закончилось. Стайлз забрал телефон и остался у Дерека на коленях, пока он готовил пост. Было забавно добавлять к нему свои собственные слова, отмечать Дерека и позволять ему печатать то, что он хочет. Было весело играть с фильтрами, но в конце концов, он выложил фото без них.

Несмотря на то, что Дерек говорил о выключении телефонов, пока они не вернулись домой той же ночью, Стайлз знал, что он хочет увидеть, кто первым прокомментирует. Первое имя, которое всплыло, удивило Стайлза на несколько секунд, пока он не понял, что Дерек должен был попросить разрешения у своего отца, так как это было традицией оборотней, и что Дерек, вероятно, даже рассказал ему о том, что он запланировал. Он, наверное, ждал его.

_ Добро пожаловать в семью, Сынок. _ Это все, что Ноа написал в своём комментарии. Затем он поделился им на своей собственной стене, как узнал Стайлз, когда он проверил стену своего отца. Там он начал получать лайки и другие комментарии от остальных шерифов. Он полагал, что его отец был на работе и распространял новость. До Дерека, Ноа говорил, что он думал, что Стайлз никогда не найдет того, кто будет любить его таким, какой он есть, не пытаясь изменить его. Стайлз боялся того же.

— Мы можем остаться здесь еще ненадолго? — спросил Стайлз, кладя свой телефон на землю после того, как он поставил его на беззвучный. Он положил голову на плечо Дерека.

— Мы можем остаться здесь, пока твой желудок позволяет нам, — сказал Дерек.

Стайлз наклонился назад и ущипнул своего парня, нет, жениха. Он улыбался, когда смотрел вниз на свой палец с кольцом. Это было просто обычное кольцо с черными камнями по обе стороны от Опала. Он повернул руку и понял, что чёрные камни — это черные Опалы. Он так его любил. Оно было идеально для него. Он решил, что Дерек уже купил обручальные кольца и не мог дождаться, чтобы увидеть их. У Дерека был неплохой вкус в украшениях. У него был хороший глаз на то, что хорошо смотрелось на людях, даже если он работал механиком в магазине, который он купил у Старика Стоуна, когда он наконец захотел переехать туда, где жили его дети, чтобы быть ближе к внукам. Дерек любил свою работу, и она помогла сохранить Роско в хорошем состоянии. Дерек восстанавливал её внутри немного за раз.

Ничего лучше этого не было, даже если им нужно было вернуться домой в тот день. Он задался вопросом, сможет ли он уговорить Дерека уехать пораньше, чтобы они могли поужинать с его отцом.

Они оба напугались из-за звонка телефона Дерека, и Стайлз посмотрел вниз и увидел лицо своего отца на экране. Он позволил Дереку взять трубку, чтобы ответить, даже несмотря на то, что он хотел это сделать. Дерек же просто провёл по экрану и включил громкую связь.

— Привет, папуля! — сказал Стайлз до того, как Дерек успел что-нибудь сказал.

— Поздравляю, мальчики. Я рад, что вы помолвлены. Я просто хотел проверить, что Стайлз не отвечает своим друзьям потому что он просто не хочет иметь с ними дело или что-то ещё.

— Я выключил звук в телефоне, пап. Я посмотрю их позже, когда мы вернемся домой.

— Хорошо. Лидия уже звонила сюда. Питер пытается успокоить их всех и дать вам пространство, но я уверен, что ваши телефоны взрываются прямо сейчас.

— Вероятно, — ответил Дерек. Он немного сжал Стайлза рукой, которая обхватывала живот парня. — Они не должны быть частью этого, кроме того, чего хотим мы. Я знаю, что они все очень любопытные, но это не значит, что я должен обслуживать их.

— Я согласен. Мы всё ещё в деле?

— Да, сэр. Я не спрашивал Стайлза, но я уверен, что он не против уйти вовремя, чтобы успеть на ужин, где мы забронировали столик на троих.

— Да, — ответил Стайлз. Он улыбнулся, поворачиваясь, чтобы поцеловать Дерека в щеку. Дерек был счастлив, его глаза закрывались от удовольствия. Он выглядел намного моложе, как будто на его плечах больше не было веса всего мира. Это действительно хорошо смотрелось на нем. Черт, он выглядел хорошо, несмотря ни на что, но было что-то в Дереке, когда он был доволен. Наверное, потому, что долгое время жизнь не была ему по душе.

— Хорошо, тогда я вас оставлю. Все говорят, что они счастливы за вас обоих. Люблю вас, — сказал Ноа.

Дерек и Стайлз попрощались со словами любви до того, как Дерек повесил трубку. Он рассмеялся и подвинулся так, чтобы они были на своих боках и глядели на сверкающую воду. Они планировали оставаться рядом с бунгало, которое они арендовали, в любом случае, весь день, так что Стайлз был не против просто лежать на пляже. Он бы с радостью весь день валялся с Дереком. Затем они будут возвращаться домой, в реальность, но это время с Дереком в качестве его жениха и Стайлзом в качестве его жениха.

Это было чистое счастье.


End file.
